


Until I Get It Right

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bloodplay, Darkfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never as planned with Muraki involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Get It Right

There was a good deal of blood. Of course, he'd known there would be. He'd always known.

_Did you think that would be enough?_ taunted the voice in his head, cruel, sadistic.

"No," Hisoka panted. He was still on his knees; he should stand up. He tightened his grip on the knife.

The blood-drenched corpse before him shuddered, fought for breath. "How many times," Muraki said, surprisingly coherent through his wrecked lips, "are you going to do this, boy?"

"I don't know," Hisoka rejoined, standing finally. "Until it works."

Muraki's eye-- slitted, inhuman-- regarded him. "Perhaps you will," he said.


End file.
